Może jednak
by Daghmarre
Summary: Inui i Kaido sami w szatniXD


Plecak leżał wciśnięty smętnie w kąt szatni, futerał z rakietką spoczywał na ławce tuż przy wejściu. Na półce ubranie zwinięte w niechlujną kostkę. Szkolne buty ze zbyt długimi, brudnymi i splątanymi sznurówkami porzucone na podłodze obok plecaka.

Oprócz tego szatnia była całkowicie pusta. Dziwne, bo powinni być w niej pozostali członkowie klubu tenisowego.

Powinni.

Kaido podrapał się po karku, skrzywił usta i poprawił węzełek bandanki. A potem wzruszył ramionami i postanowił pójść sprawdzić na kortach. Położył rękę na klamce i uchylił drzwi.

Z pociemniałego nieba wylewał się prawdziwy wodospad, silny wiatr szarpał pobliskimi krzakami tak, że aż gięły się do ziemi. W oddali przetoczył się groźny grzmot.

- O, cholera – podsumował zgrabnie Kaido i czym prędzej zatrzasnął drzwi.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Inui-senpai! – pomachał spod parasola Momo-chan, przekrzykując żywioły – Nie masz po co wracać! Treningu nie będzie!

Inui skinął głową na znak, że doskonale sobie z tego zdaje sprawę i to inne, o wiele ważniejsze sprawy zmuszają go do powrotu do szkoły. Błysnął szkłami okularów przebiegle.

- Nie widzieliście może Kaido-kun? – spytał, podchodząc bliżej do Momo i Ryomy, kryjących się pod jednym, dużym parasolem – Mam do niego sprawę.

Momo-chan zmarszczył brwi, pomyślał chwilę i zaprzeczył.

- Pewnie poszedł już do domu. Wracaj z nami, senpai, co? No, nie daj się prosić! Mamy po drodze, a poza tym… Zaraz, mam świetny pomysł! Ryoma-kun zaprosił mnie do domu na gorącą herbatę, dla ciebie pewnie też się znajdzie miejsce, prawda, Ryoma-kun? Gorąca herbata w taką pogodę to naprawdę…

W tym momencie entuzjastyczny wywód Momo został przerwany przez chrząknięcie Echizena. Ryoma podniósł głowę i spojrzał agresywnie na Inuiego spod daszka bejsbolówki.

- Ja widziałem Kaido-senpai.

Inui poniósł wysoko brwi.

- Mów.

- Wydawało się, że szedł do szatni. Wtedy jeszcze nie zanosiło się na ulewę – powiedział cicho.

Momo wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Oj, Ryoma, Ryoma, czemu nie powiedziałeś od razu? Inuiemu pewnie bardzo się śpieszy, a my go jeszcze zatrzymujemy…

Ryoma skinął głową, bez słowa złapał Momo za rękaw i pociągnął go za sobą, zostawiając zaskoczonego Inuiego na środku placu szkolnego. Senpai jeszcze chwilę stał tak, patrząc za odchodzącymi szybkim krokiem, aż wreszcie uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem i jak gdyby zachichotał pod nosem.

- Muszę to sobie zanotować… Bardzo użyteczne informacje…

A potem, omijając kałuże, podjął przerwany marsz. Ciężkie, gęste krople deszczu uderzały dudniąc w materiał parasolki.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi szatni, przysypiający na ławce Kaido podniósł gwałtownie głowę i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie.

- Senpai? – zachłysnął się.

Inui wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, zaglądając do środka. Zamknął parasol , strzepnął na progu wodę i wślizgnął się do środka.

- Tak myślałem, że nie zauważysz chmur i nie będziesz zwracał uwagi, jak ktoś ci będzie mówił, ze treningu dziś nie będzie. No co tak na mnie patrzysz, jakbyś chciał położyć trupem na miejscu? Po prostu dobrze cię znam.

Kaido fuknął z dezaprobatą i założył ręce ma piersi.

- I tak trzeba to przeczekać, obojętnie, czy w pojedynkę, czy we dwóch - burknął, odwracając wzrok.

- Cały ty – uśmiechnął się Inui – Mam tu parasol, nie zauważyłeś? Przebieraj się migiem, nie ma co tu sterczeć.

Kaido jednak siedział wciąż w bezruchu, wpatrując się w senpaia zdziwionym wzrokiem.

- Przyszedłeś po mnie – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

- No, już, zbieraj się, robaczku. Idziemy.

Deszcz szumiał łagodnie, bijąc w blachę dachu, spływając strugami po małym okienku. Inui rozsiadł się na ławce naprzeciw Kaido i patrzył, jak chłopak pochyla się, rozwiązując buty. Parasol oparł o ścianę, wokół czubka zebrała się już na podłodze mała kałuża wody.

Kaido czuł się jakoś niezręcznie, rozbierając się tak w ciszy, w jaskrawym świetle świetlówki, sam na sam z senpaiem. Czuł na sobie jego wzrok, ale coś wstrzymywało go od spojrzenia na Inuiego i konfrontacji z bezceremonialnym, bystrym spojrzeniem zza tych prostokątnych okularów perfekcjonisty. Pomału ściągnął buty, wstał i odwrócił się, by zdjąć koszulkę. Podniósł ją do połowy, gdy usłyszał cichy śmiech i zamarł na chwilę.

- Co jest? – warknął przez ramię.

- Zachowujesz się jak jakiś wstydliwy podlotek, wiesz?

- Mógłbyś się łaskawie przestać tak gapić?

- A gapię się? – Inui najwidoczniej dobrze się bawił.

Kaido obrócił się na pięcie i rzucił rozwścieczone spojrzenie.

- Gapisz, zboczeńcu! Tylko po to tu przyszedłeś po mnie, tak?

Na dworze szumiał deszcz i wiał wicher, uderzając w ściany szatni. W środku zaś panowała absolutna cisza, w której głośnym wydawał się nawet szybki oddech Kaido.

- A nawet jeśli, to co? – spytał znienacka Inui.

Kaoru wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i zacisnął wargi w linijkę. A potem odwrócił się tyłem i ściągnął koszulkę jednym szybkim, gniewnym ruchem. Rzucił ją na ławkę, sięgnął do półki po ubranie.

Nie zauważył, kiedy Inui zdążył do niego podejść i objąć od tyłu. Po prostu nagle znalazł się u uścisku dwóch wilgotnych jeszcze od deszczu ramion, a na jego brzuchu znalazły się dwie duże, pewne dłonie. Spróbował się wyrwać, zaskoczony i wściekły.

- Co ty robisz, idioto, puść mnie!

Ale dłonie zaczęły wodzić po jego skórze uspokajająco, w szyję wtulił się ciepły policzek. Oprawki okularów otarły o ucho, gdy usta Inuiego przylgnęły do karku Kaido.

- Co… ty robisz…

Gorący oddech owionął szyję, zęby ukąsiły delikatnie płatek ucha.

- Inui... senpai… - wykrztusił jeszcze.

- Nie wstydź się mnie – szepnął chropowatym głosem Inui, wycałowując wzdłuż kręgosłupa Kaido leniwie ścieżkę – Nie wstydź.

Uścisnął go mocniej, a potem puścił ostrożnie, jak wypuszcza się z rąk małego szczeniaka albo dziecko.

Kaido przez chwilę nie mógł się ruszyć, zanim nie odwracając się, wolno sięgnął po bluzę i naciągnął ją na siebie. Następnie zsunął z siebie spodenki, które opadły u jego stóp. Podniósł je, przykucając, a potem nieśpiesznie zaczął zakładać pogniecione dżinsy. Gdy założył buty, odwrócił się wreszcie i odważył spojrzeć niepewnie na Inuiego, szukając aprobaty.

Senpai siedział naprzeciwko niego z założonymi nogami i przyglądał się, uśmiechając lekko.

- Idziemy? – spytał Kaido cicho.

Inui skinął bez pośpiechu głową, poprawił okulary na nosie i sięgnął po parasol. Kaoru zarzucił sobie plecak na ramię i wziął futerał z rakietą. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, gotowi do drogi, ale naraz jakoś niechętni, oczekujący, napięci.

Wiatr uderzył naraz mocniej, napierając na szatnię, aż stęknęły ściany.

- Kaido-kun?

- Hm?

- Może jednak przeczekajmy tą wichurę tutaj.

Za oknem błysnęło, całkiem niedaleko przetoczył się ogłuszający grzmot. W tej samej chwili zgasło światło w szatni. Inui i Kaido stali naprzeciw siebie w całkowitej ciemności, wypełnionej pomrukami burzy i dudnieniem deszczu.

- Może jednak przeczekamy, senpai.

The end

By Daghmarre

Marzec 2008


End file.
